


Playing with fire

by FanficFixation



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Bruce Feels, Extremis, Gen, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man 3, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFixation/pseuds/FanficFixation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian's death was supposed to be the end, but when Tony discovers Bruce has been injected with Extremis virus he realizes things are far from over. As Hulk and Extremis battle each other for control of Bruce's body, Stark must help Banner through his toughest challenge yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after and during Iron Man 3. This is the most excited I have ever been about any of my writing, I'm quite proud of this one so I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Here is a short prologue to give you a taste : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

Tony Stark let out a huge sigh of relief as he took a long glance at the charred human remains that were scattered across the ground. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he noticed that the ashes were still hot and smoking, but there was no doubt about it;

Aldrich Killian was dead.

'My apologies sir, but I must inform you that there appears to be one remaining Extremis heat signature within your proximity.'

'Gotcha!.'

Stark spotted a moving figure out of the corner of his eye, he turned quickly on his feet, thrusting the gun in his hands forward threateningly.

'Show times over pal, might as well show yourself!' he called to the shadowed figure hidden amongst the rubble.

He turned sharply as his words were answered with a rustle of movement. In the far corner of the room beneath a cave in wall was a pile of rubble and twisted mangled metal, the whole room was littered with bricks and dust.

'Sir I –'

'Not now Jarvis I'm busy!'

There was another loud groan and the pile shifted, causing more debris to fall to the floor. Despite the bad light Tony could make out a dark silhouette.

'Put your hands where I can see em or I'll put a bullet in your head.'

'Sir the heat source is showing unusual readings.'

The billionaire didn't answer, instead he inched forward, and his attention was focused on the shadowed body in front of him. As the lights flickered all he could see clearly was an exposed leg, torn pants were cut off at the ankle, exposing a bare foot covered in dust and bruises. There was another cry of pain as the figure struggled and twisted its body, squirming like a trapped animal.

'Sir the subject is not pure Extremis, I'm detecting an unusual reading, I strongly advise you to-'

'Jarvis mute.'

'Tony I-'

'Stay back Pep, I got this.'

He growled in frustration and kicked the leg sharply.

'Time to say goodbye pal, games ov-'

His words were cut short when the lights suddenly flickered on, illuminating the figure in front of him. Stark let out a gasp as his eyes locked on the writhing man on the floor.

'Holy shit' he breathed, the gun is his hands dropped to his feet when a familiar pair of brown eyes flickered open, unfocused in a pained daze of confusion.

The man shuddered for a moment as his trapped limbs spasmed uncontrollably; a pained cry escaped his throat as he tugged at them in desperation, his short curly brown hair stuck to his sweat ridden face as he panted in exhaustion.

'Tony?' Peppers whispered went unanswered as the genius fell to his knees.

Tony had to fight hard to repress the sick feeling in his stomach as his eyes took in the sight of limbs tinged with red and green.

'B-Bruce?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set during and after Iron Man 3. The plot for this came to me a while ago, I've given it quite a lot of thought before attempting to write it but I'm not sure how it will go so feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Expect lots of science bro interaction in future chapters.
> 
> This chapter is more of a prologue then an actual chapter, everything will start to make sense as the fic goes on.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was an unpleasant throbbing pain eating away at Bruce Banners temples as he slowly drifted into consciousness. He felt tired and confused by the terrible pulsating sensation tingling throughout his head; it felt as if someone had hammered a blunt blade into his skull that was now aching uncomfortably.

Bruce felt confused, had he fallen asleep? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember falling asleep, that only left one possibility; maybe he waking up after another incident.

The scientist groaned at the thought, he tried to lift an arm to rub his aching head and make sense of his thoughts but the limb didn't see to move.

His arms felt so heavy, Hulk must have really had a good workout if he was feeling this terrible, he mused.

He tried again though his fingers just twitched uselessly against his sides, as much as he willed for movement his limbs wouldn't respond. It was almost as if he were a puppet with broken strings. He tried moving his leg and again he was met with the same sensation.

The doctor urged himself to remain calm and quell the radiating panic eating up inside of him, he'd transformed many times in his life but never afterwards had he found himself this unable to move.

He strained to take in deep breaths but the air just wouldn't reach his lungs. Bruce coughed and spluttered as his eyes fluttered open wearily in panic, he struggled taking shallow, shaky breaths. He blinked hazily to clear his useless blurry vision but another painful throb from his head caused him to close his eyes much faster then he'd opened them.

Something definitely wasn't right. The doctor felt a familiar nervousness in his gut when he finally realised what it was that he was feeling. The dizziness, lethargy and confusion, he didn't know how he hadn't fathomed the situation sooner. He'd obviously been drugged.

The physicist leaned his head back and let out a pained groan when it collided with something unexpectedly cold and hard, the sound of his head thudding against metal seemed to echo loudly in his delicate skull.

It didn't feel good at all.

The doctor forced himself to say still as he tried to make sense of everything, his head lolled against his shoulder; he frowned as he waited for his senses to return to normal. Even if he was heavily drugged with the amount of gamma radiation inside of him it wouldn't hold him down for long.

The first thing he noticed was the many unfamiliar noises around him, most noticeably the faint buzzing and humming of what he assumed to be machinery and electrical wires. There was an irritating beeping sound somewhere to his left that seemed to beep endlessly in his sensitive ears.

His arm was itchy, unbearably so and he could feel something wrapped tightly and constricting around his chest.

Before he could contemplate the situation any further he could hear a distant murmur of faint voices, there was a loud click and the sound of feet scuffling against a tiled floor. Suddenly a pair of cold fingers were pressed painfully against the shallow of his neck, he winced in unease as he was unable to avoid them.

'He's waking up sir,' an authoritive female voice called out.

The physicist forced himself to try and open his eyes when an unfamiliar voice began speaking.

'It's good to you see your awake.'

When Bruce finally managed to fight the fatigue dragging him down, his eyes fluttered open, he squinted at the stranger stood in front of him, he was dressed in a smart expensive looking pearl-grey suit and matching pants. The collar of his dark blue shirt was open a few buttons, just enough to see his slim figure beneath the fabric; his short dirty blond hair was pushed back neatly out of his face.

He didn't recognise the man, he didn't seem at all familiar. One thing did catch Bruce's attention; his smile. It was threatening; his toothy smile reminded the physicist of a predator, it was unnerving, his smile was full of charm and arrogance.

His concentration was broken when the lights in the room grew bright and his headache returned with vengeance. The scientist fought the urge to whimper as his brows furrowed with irritation, but he forced himself to speak.

'Who are you?' he rasped, now painfully aware of just how dry his throat was. He turned his gaze to make eye contact with the unidentified man in front of him only to turn away again as the lights became too much for his senses to handle.

'I'm sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself.' He turned and snapped his fingers 'Lower the lights.'

The lights dimmed and before Bruce could look up an unwelcome hand grasped his chin tightly, forcing him to look upright.

'Aldrich Killian, please call me Aldrich,' he smirked.

He released his grip on his face and took a step back, still watching Bruce casually.

'I have to say it's a pleasure to finally meet you Doctor Banner.' He smiled.

Bruce fought a scowl at his casual, laid back demeanour. The words 'how do you know who I am?' were lost on his tongue, nothing surprised him anymore. Since the attack on New York it was unsurprising other organisations then S.H.I.E.L.D found out the true identity of Hulk.

It would only so satisfyingly easy to Hulk out and rip the man to pieces, but he was still under the clutches of a strong sedative.

'Why am I here?' he tried to snap but his words lost their intended affect when his speech began to slur. A low whine escaped the back of his throat as he struggled to regain control of his movements. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and every inch of his body ached, he felt so delicate.

'My apologies for the actions of my men doctor,' Aldrich spoke smoothly as he began pacing back and forth in front of him, like a hunter studying its catch. 'I ordered them to retrieve you with the upmost care, but I'm sure you'll agree a talented man like you needs some careful restraint,' he leered.

Taking a step forward Killan brushed his fingers across the side of Bruce's neck. The scientist flinched at the touch when he felt his fingers push painfully against a large bruise he sported at the back of his neck. His thoughts were foggy, but he was pretty certain the bruise he was sporting on his skin had no doubt been caused by a large needle.

As he bowed his head Bruce couldn't help but glance down at the restraints pinning him down and binding his limbs.

He was strapped tightly to an upright gurney, both arms were pinned by his sides, held tightly by strong metal cuffs; he could feel them chaffing uncomfortably against his bare skin, at his elbows and wrists as well as both ankles. Two large straps across his shoulders and stomach held him against the gurney tightly; he gave his bonds an experimental tug. Unsurprisingly they didn't budge.

He wasn't going anywhere easily.

'What do you want?'

This time the scientists words had more bite, Killian smirked at his change in behaviour.

'You're quite a Feisty one aren't you Bruce?' Aldrich took a step forward and leaned against the gurney casually, Banner flinched as he leaned in too close for comfort.

'I can call you Bruce right?'

The silky, happy tone and casual manner made the scientists toes curl in discomfort.

'You see Bruce; the human body is such a wonderful thing, so extraordinary and unappreciated.'

The man placed his hands in his pockets and began talking enthusiastically.

'Our brain gives us the ability to think, our design allows us to move and heal, it really is quite fascinating when you think about it.'

Aldridge took a step backwards and vanished out of Bruce's vision for a short moment, but his well-spoken voice still echoed loudly in the quiet room.

'Unfortunately there is no such thing as a perfect human being, our body has flaws that even evolution can't hope to surpass without invention, but you'd know all about that wouldn't you Bruce?' the blond taunted.

Intervention.

The word echoed in Bruce's mind, he knew only too well the consequences that came with trying to create change.

Suddenly without warning, there was a sharp stabbing pain in Bruce's arm. The doctor hissed as he saw a large needle being retracted from his arm, a fresh wave of dizziness swept through him and he found himself sagging in his restraints once again. He glared at the arrogant man venomously through tired eyes before his head lolled and he found himself gazing wearily at the floor.

'Wouldn't want you feeling too energetic now would we?'

Aldrich smiled mockingly as he tossed the empty syringe aside.

'Although humanity is the most superior species on the earth there is still room for great improvement, and the chance for a change to make us truly extraordinary.'

The scientist felt his stomach tighten; he knew where this was going.

Experimentation.

'-and chance is what I would like to offer to you Bruce.'

Aldrich raised an arm towards the physicists and lifted his chin, forcing them both to meet each other's eyes. Without warning, Bruce looked on in horror as unexpectedly the man's skin began to turn a fiery red. Killian seemed amused by his reaction.

'Impressive isn't it?' he grinned; he took a step backwards and reached over to the table behind him, grabbing the forgotten needle in one hand, Bruce stared in morbid fascination as the metal needle began to bend and melt in the palm of his hand.

'I call it extremis,' he explained, smiling as though he were introducing the world's greatest creation. 'Extremis harnesses our biological potential, it recodes our DNA,' he explained.

The bent syringe was tossed aside and the red on Aldrich's skin faded to a warm orange before vanishing completely.

'Surely as a scientist you can see the great potential Extremis has to offer.'

Banner looked at him unenthusiastically through his fatigue, blinking and shaking his head in a dismal attempt to stay alert.

'Your insane,' he slurred, tugging at his bound wrists uselessly.

'You know Doctor; you seem like a very intelligent man, just think about it for a moment; imagine being able to create the perfect being, unlimited healing abilities and regeneration sounds truly remarkable doesn't it?'

The perfect being? Bruce would have laughed if he had the energy, trying to recreate a perfect being had ruined his life. Bruce already had unlimited healing, he thought back to the dark point in his life where he stuck a gun in his mouth. It wasn't a blessing, it was a curse.

'I'm not talking about fancy super soldier's doctor, no something far better,' the man seemed to read his thoughts. 'Extremis is impressive, though it's not nearly as remarkable as your rage.'

Alarm bells started ringing in the physicists head.

'Imagine the effects of combining Extremis with gamma radiation, it will grant you the ability to be far superior and advanced the average man, though I expect you already know what that feels like. Hulk was a lab failure Bruce, and now I'm here to offer you the chance to make yourself a success'

'It won't work' he spat drowsily, his words slurring noticeably.

'You put such little faith in me doctor,' he smirked menacingly, then sighed. 'Extremis is a gift to the world Bruce, a gift I would like to give to you.' There was a short pause before the blond continued.

'Of course you're right, there is no guarantee that your body will accept extremis, but you are no ordinary man doctor, due to your _special_ circumstances I hold a great deal of faith,' he leered.

Special circumstances?

When he heard those words Bruce could feel the rage being suppressed inside of him. He had the strong desire to destroy but the other guy was unreachable.

'He'll kill you,' he spat, Aldrich only seemed to find his words amusing.

'Perhaps, though only if you let him, I'm sure I can find a way to persuade you otherwise Banner, after all it would seem such a waste to lose a suitable candidate.'

With the amount of drugs in his system Bruce felt weighed down, he couldn't muster the energy to answer.

Killian sighed.

'It's a shame you don't share my enthusiasm Bruce, you and I could really go places as team,' he turned on his feet and began walking towards the steel door. 'Better get some rest doctor, testing begins tomorrow.'

Despite his anger Bruce remained still and limp.

'I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I have other guests to attend to, I'm sure you understand.'

Banner watched the man's retreating back, cursing violently inside his head.

'I'll tell Pepper you said hello shall I?'

Bruce's heart dropped to his stomach as he watched the door close shut behind him.

_He had Pepper? Oh god…_

He clenched his fists weakly as a feeling of misery swept through him; he had a destructive beast within him yet he was bound, useless and unable to move. He couldn't help Tony when he'd needed him, now he couldn't help Pepper when she was right under his nose, he couldn't even help himself.

It was almost laughable.

Slowly as the drugs worked their way through his system, Bruce drifted into a heavy uncomfortable sleep.

Peppers face drifted around in his mind.

As his eyelids fluttered closed he cursed his existence as the feeling guilt wrapped around him like a heavy blanket, eventually smothering him into a deep sleep.

He was so comatose he didn't even hear the high pitched screaming echoing in the hall away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How good was the winter soldier? I went to see it twice, amazing!
> 
> Many thanks for the follows and reviews, here in another chapter for you all; enjoy! : )

_Bruce fought the urge to pinch himself when he read the front headlines of the day's paper._

' _ **MANDARIN ATTACK, STARK PRESUMED DEAD'**_

_He blinked at the page owlishly; it had to be some kind of a joke._

_The scientist reread the paper three times before he was convinced that what he was reading was real._

_He still couldn't believe it, Tony Stark; one of the world's leading founders of modern technology, presumed dead?_

_The doctor's legs buckled beneath him as he collapsed wearily into his desk chair. It seemed too impossible; the invincible iron man was thought to be dead. Buried under a pile of rubble of what used to be his Malibu home._

_Bruce rubbed his hands across his face and sighed tiredly._

_Now he thought about it, it didn't seem that unbelievable. The doctor could very well believe that the cocky billionaire had made a confrontation with one of the world's most dangerous terrorist's. He forced himself a small smile, it was just like Tony to let his mouth overrule his brain._

_The scientist sat quietly and stared at the article for a while longer whilst running a hand through his curly, brown greying hair as he gazed at the photographs of what remained of Stark's mansion. For the first time in a while he felt suddenly lost, it was strange feeling to be sat alone in the gigantic confides of the newly built Avengers tower without the billionaires overwhelming presence._

_Bruce was used to being alone; he had spent a large portion of his life backpacking around the world with just himself for company. He hadn't known him for long, but the thought that he would never speak with Tony again made something inside of him break._

_He wondered if the others had heard the news. He sighed, not that he could ask them anyway. No doubt they were all scattered halfway across the globe right now, and Pepper…_

_Bruce shuddered to think._

_It was a strange thought, that Tony Stark; a man full of so much energy and buzzing with confidence was dead. The mechanic was one of the few people to accept Bruce for who he was and welcome him with open arms. That thought stung a little._

_He shook his head, no not dead, presumed dead he reminded himself._

_He couldn't sit around all day moping, he had to get out and find out the truth; most importantly of all he had to see Pepper. Bruce pushed himself from his seat and strided from the room, leaving the newspaper abandoned and forgotten on the table._

_Less than an hour later he was stepping out of the main elevator, carrying a worn looking duffle bag in one hand. The physicist turned right and headed down one of the towers few deserted corridors, his footsteps echoed loudly until he reached a set of double doors. Pressing his security pass against the recognition scanner he stepped out onto the backstreets of New York._

_He sighed in content, there was barely anyone around._

_The doctor next really left the tower, there was no need when Stark could have Jarvis order everything he could ever need. When he did exit the building he never used the front entrance. The streets were always packed with busy commuters and there were always press, paparazzi and tourists crowding the streets._

_It made him feel unsettled and anxious, with the threat of the hulk always looming in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of all that could go wrong._

_The doors to the tower clicked shut behind him and he made his way across the backstreets in the hopes of hailing a cab._

_The cab journey was short and uneventful, Bruce spent the time in silence; tapping his fingers against his knee restlessly. The cab driver was silent and untalkative, something which he was mildly thankful for. His thoughts were clouded; he couldn't help but wondered how Tony Stark had spent his last moment; that's if he truly was dead._

_Banner sighed; he never got to thank the man for his generosity._

_When he was a few miles out he stopped the cab down a narrow backstreet and decided to walk the rest of the way to calm his nerves, after all he wasn't even sure he would be able to make it to the remnants of the tower with the sheer number of new readers and emergency services around. He sighed in relief as he stretched his legs; he was halfway down the deserted street when a loud voice startled him._

' _Excuse me sir!'_

_He turned around to see a young man jogging after him._

' _You forgot your phone!'_

_He frowning as he turned around and began patting down his pockets. He was sure he'd put his Stark phone in his duffle bag._

_Unexpectedly out of nowhere a black, unmarked van speeded around the corner and came skidding into a halt._

_Bruce barely had any time to think before he found himself locked in a chocked hold with someone's arm wrapped tightly around his throat. He threw a few punches, eager for the situation to end as he felt his heart rate creep higher. He sent a hard kick to his assailant's legs and the chocked hold was released, he got to hit his feet quickly but it was too late._

_He felt a sharp prick against his neck and cursed inwardly. Looks like he wasn't going to make it to the mansion after all._

_The last thing he remembered was the way his vision swum as he fell towards the pavement._

Bruce Banner let out a chocked gasp as a cold touch to his elbow made his eyes fluttered open in alarm. He coughed and spluttered wearily, grimacing at the dryness of his throat. Moaning he tried to lift an arm but he couldn't move a muscle, he tried to shift himself further upright but each of his limbs were held down tightly.

As he blinked away the blurriness sleep left behind he couldn't help but suppress a groan of disappointment when he caught a glimpse of the unfamiliar white walls surrounding him. He didn't even remember drifting off.

He let out a heavy sigh as his head lolled heavily onto his shoulder; he came crashing back down to reality and disappointment.

It hadn't been a dream after all.

He sluggishly turned his head, only to cry out in irritation when a bright light assaulted his vision.

'Subject appears to be conscious; vision shows no sign of abnormalities.'

His head pounded furiously and as he steadily regained his composure he caught a glimpse of three blurred figures in white jackets. He groaned internally, their presence made him apprehensive; they were no doubt scientists or researchers of some kind.

He could hear them talking to each other and the physicist forced himself to tune out of their conversation, for his own good. He made no effort to speak either, even if he wanted to he wasn't sure he was coherent enough to form words.

Instead he focused his attention on the cold tremors raking through his body. Unsurprisingly he was still wearing the same thin button up shirt and khakis he had worn when he left the Avengers tower a few days ago.

Had it been days?

The doctor had no idea how long ago it had been since he was taken, floating in and out of consciousness trapped within the white walls Bruce had no concept of time. The unpleasant pull he felt in his neck and shoulders suggested it had been a considerable while.

Despite what little movement he had, the scientist tried to stretch out the stiffness from his aching joints but he could barely twitch in his drugged state. He hissed when the movement reminded him of the faint bruising pain he'd felt in his right arm.

Glancing down he wasn't surprised to see a large, unfriendly looking needle buried deeply into the crook of his elbow. His eyes followed the thin tube sticking out the end, all the way to a half full IV bag hanging above his head.

He squinted heavily as he tried to make sense of the fuzzy letters printed on the side of the bag but it was useless without his glasses on, the print was illegible.

The curly haired scientist had the strong urge to scratch away the itchiness of the medical tape stuck hazardously across his clammy skin. He forced himself to look away and set his mind on something else, only to regret the action almost instantly when his eyes landed on a small metal gurney on wheels.

He failed to repress a shudder when he saw the glistening of sharp instruments laid out in his peripheral vision. A familiar nervousness began to creep up through him as he took a long look at the array of long needles laid out across a tray, taunting him with a look of what was yet to come.

The drowsy physicist slumped forward, frowning at the voices echoing in his ears and the strong antiseptic smell assaulting his nose.

'Further data and analysis is needed before phase one can begin.'

Phase One?

Bruce frowned, what a mess he had gotten himself into, and all because he had wanted to get to the bottom of Tony's disappearance. Aldrich's words rattled around in his head.

' _I'll tell Pepper you said hello shall I?'_

Oh god Pepper.

He wondered where she was or even if she was okay. His mind became flooded with images of the strawberry blond strapped to a lab table. He desperately hoped that Killian had been bluffing to get him to co-operate but he dared think about it too much. He'd only met Miss Potts on a small number of occasions but nethertheless she was a good woman, she didn't deserve to be hurt by the likes of scum like Killian.

He couldn't stay here and be used as a human guinea pig, he had to get out.

Bruce calmed himself and tried to focus his breathing, searching around inside his mind, deep into his subconscious just like he had practiced for all these years to try and connect with his green side, but he was met with a frustrating wall of silence.

He looked down at the restraints that binded him before tugging at them weakly.

It was useless.

With the strong dose of unknown drugs pumping through his system he didn't have a chance.

'Prepare the subject for a bone marrow sample.'

Bruce couldn't supress the feeling of trepidation seeping through him. He was all too familiar with what was about to come, it brought back unpleasant memories of being experimented on by Ross and his men; an experience he'd much rather forget.

Banner was powerless to do anything, without being able to reach the Hulk all he could do was hang on and hope that maybe someone might come and bail him out of this mess, although it was unlikely. The only person Bruce would expect to kind enough to lend him a hand was presumed dead, that didn't leave him with much hope.

'Preparation complete, beginning extraction of tissue sample from left pelvis.'

As the three masked strangers stepped closer, dressed up in white coats and gloves the doctor closed his eyes one more time and began searching for the feeling of green rage, once again he was met with silence.

He couldn't help but feel defenceless and forsaken. With Tony missing he knew that all the attention would be focused on trying to find out what happened to mechanic, no one would even realise he was gone until it was too late. Even if they did they would just assume he was half way around the globe.

As the thick needle pierced painfully deep into his pelvis he let out a cry of pain, hissing through gritted teeth when his eyes began to water.

He was in this for the long haul.

* * *

When the tests were finally over Bruce was flooded with relief.

It wasn't until the doctors left and shut the heavily locked door behind them that he let out a chocked sob. His whole body ached unbearably; the tests had seemed repetitive and endless. He wasn't certain of how many there had been, he'd lost count somewhere after 20 when they'd forced a think tube down his throat.

Banner shuddered as his body became covered in goose pimples, he whimpered quietly, trying to disregard the radiating pain throughout his whole body but it was too much to ignore. Unsurprisingly the other guy hadn't shown up to heal him, it looked like he was still on his own.

A faint whirring sound caught his attention from somewhere to his left, he turned his head slowly and looked up groggily to see the red light from a camera turning to face him, he glared at the red dot weakly.

Suddenly the door clicked open and Bruce was unsurprised when he saw the arrogant face of Aldrich Killian. The man strode into the room, he was wearing a smart shirt rolled to his elbows, a permanent sadistic smile etched onto his face that only seemed to widen when he made eye contact with doctor, his fists itched with the intense desire to punch the man in the face.

'Good afternoon doctor.'

So it was afternoon?

With no windows in the room he had no way of telling the time, every hour seemed the same.

'I do hope your enjoying my hospitality.'

As shattered as he was the scientist shot back with the dirtiest look he could muster.

'Go to hell,' he rasped, he forced himself to hold his head a little higher though his feeble attempt was laughable, he could just imagine how pathetic and defeated he must look.

'Now then Banner don't look so glum,' he stepped closer and grabbed Bruce's chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger, the doctor scowled at the feeling of his cold fingers. 'I come baring good news!'

He clicked his fingers and two figures appear from behind him, one of them carrying a small container. Killian smirked menacingly when he opened it to produce a small vial of clear liquid.

'You'll be pleased to know that despite your exposure to gamma radiation, you have still proven to be quite a suitable candidate for extremis. '

He watched helplessly as a small needle drew some of the liquid from the vial. Bruce tried not to squirm in his restraints but the desire to run like a cornered animal overload every sense of calm and logic in his brain. He clawed at his mind angrily, frustrated by the silence.

He'd spent his whole life wishing he could find a way to rid himself of the green rage etched deep beneath his skin, and now the one time he was prepared to use it the hulk wouldn't come, it was laughable.

Dread swallowed him and Bruce opened his eyes as he felt his skin being punctured by sharp metal, his eyes were met with fiery red ones as he began to feel an unbearable heat spread through his veins.

'Welcome aboard Doctor Banner.'

That was the last thing Bruce heard before he was engulfed in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only when he felt a searing, burning pain at the bottom of his throat that Bruce Banner realised that the bloody curdling scream echoing around in his ears was coming from his own throat. His eyes were closed tightly as he panted with unbearable pain and exhaustion.

He furrowed his brows in discomfort as he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead, the doctor felt so hot. The heat radiating from inside of him was agonising, it felt like he was burning from the inside; like he had been shut inside an over and left to burn alive.

For the first time in his life he willed for the other guy to make an appearance. He'd do anything to make the pain stop.

He tugged at his restraints as he cried out in agony and frustration, he could feel the other guy pulling at the brink of his consciousness; pacing around inside his mind like a wild animal trapped in a cage, just waiting to get out. But before he could open the door and unleash him there was a sharp pull at the back of his mind as he was engulfed in heat once more.

The doctor could see a strange haze of red and green colours dancing in front of his closed eyelids. His limbs shook with painful exertion, they ached with the urge to expand and tint with green but the sensation was washed away like a powerful tsunami as more warmth flooded through his veins.

The scientist howled as his body throbbed agonizingly, his eyes flickered open drowsily as his muscles spasmed, he grit his teeth and glanced down through his blurred vision.

He could see a faint glow of red and orange out of the corner of his eye and there was an insufferable beeping sound, an echo of voices but he couldn't decipher them, it felt like his head had been filled with nails. The only thing he could concentrate on was the terrible temperature radiating from his arm.

His stomach churned as he caught sight of his arm, his eyes widened in panic. His skin was glowing a strange mix of flaming red and orange from the inside, it looked like he was on fire. There was another excruciating pulse from his body. The muscles in his right arm jerked and twitched uncontrollably, he looked on helplessly as he became tinged with green.

His arm jerked and he groaned In agony, watching powerlessly as his skin changed back and forth from green to red, the colours swirled together in a battle for dominance.

Whatever it was Killian had injected him with didn't agree with him at all.

His skin tingled again, but this time his whole body burned with it. A noise escaped Bruce's throat similar to that of a dying animal. As the heat consumed him his vision slowly turned black, as Bruce let himself fall deeper into the darkness there was only one thing on his mind.

Maybe this was the end.

He was so engulfed in the darkness that he didn't even hear the drama unfolding around him, he never even noticed when there was a loud rumble and the ceiling collapsed.

* * *

Tony Stark let out a huge sigh of relief as he took a long glance at the charred human remains that were scattered across the ground beneath his feet. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he noticed that the ashes were still hot and smoking, but there was no doubt about it;

Aldrich Killian was dead.

When the billionaire finally embraced Pepper Potts in his arms he decided that he never wanted to let go. It had been too long since he'd been able to hold the CEO this close and now he was grateful that he was able to hold her.

From the moment he'd watched on helplessly as she slipped from his grasp and hurtled towards the ground at alarming speed he swore to himself that never again would he let her out of his sight.

Tony glanced over the strawberry blondes shoulder as the sound of small explosions woke him from his daze. His suits were detonating, the sound echoed loudly and flames and sparks lighted up the sky above them.

Everything had come to an end.

Subconsciously he squeezed Pepper tighter in his hold and buried his head into the crook of her neck.

Now Stark could finally begin piecing his life back together with the women in his arms, and he would begin by finding a way to cure extremis.

'Sir-'

His thoughts were interrupted when Jarvis's familiar British tone filtered through the remains of his battered earpiece, he sighed wistfully.

'Not now Jarvis, we're kind of having a moment here…'

'Are we having 12% of a moment?' Pepper asked, whispering teasingly; Tony could feeling her smiling against his neck, he smirked in amusement.

'Yeah something like that.'

The mechanic pressed a light kiss against her forehead in favour of ignoring the remaining chaos and battle aftermath surrounding them.

'My apologies sir, but I must inform you that there appears to be one remaining extremis heat signature within your proximity.'

There billionaire loosened his grasp on his girlfriend and took a weary look at Killian's still remains. It definitely wasn't him.

'Well, what are you waiting for J?' the playboy snapped, 'send out a suit and – ahh crap!' he huffed in frustration when he realised what he'd done, just typical.

The clean slate protocol hadn't been such a good idea after all.

'Where's Rhodey? Can't platypus deal with this?'

'I believe Colonel Rhodes is otherwise engaged with the president's presence sir,' the AI responded.

'If you want something doing, gotta do it yourself,' Tony rubbed his grimy forehead and growled in annoyance.

Reluctantly he released Pepper from his arms and picked up the remnants from one of his suits littered at his feet. The repulsor in his hands looked somewhat battered and worse for wear but he was fairly certain that is was partially functional. There was a small pistol lying on the ground a short distance away from him. He pocketed it without hesitation.

'Pep, I need you to stay here while I-'

'You have got to me be kidding me.' Pepper sent the man a look of disbelief.

'Pep you need to-'

'Need to what? Stay here and let you go off on your own? Look at you!'

Her fingers brushed gently against the large cut beneath his eye, he winced and recoiled as it began to sting unpleasantly, before he could retort their eyes met and she let out a loud sigh.

'Tony I survived a two hundred foot drop, I'm coming with you.'

The billionaire blinked owlishly at the fresh look of determination on her face, it was when his eyes lingered on the faint red glow colouring her skin that he realised in would be pointless to argue. For the first time in his life he backed down from an argument.

'… Point taken, Jarvis?'

'According to my readings sir the heat signature is 45 degrees to your left just below ground level.'

Starks gazed swept around the near demolished dockland until he spotted a smashed up building nearby, it was a miracle the place was still standing.

'Let's finish this and go home,' the playboy suggested as the pair began walking towards the unstable brickwork with uncertainty. Potts send him a look of disbelief, then he remembered; the mansion was gone.

He let out a sigh of frustration, what a mess.

'..Or maybe the tower, yeah tower sounds better; no drafts, much cleaner.'

The strawberry blond reached out and grabbed the metal door handle and pulled. She let out a gasp of surprise when it immediately fell forwards, hanging hazardously from its hinges. Tony whistled, clearly impressed with her new found strength, Pepper rolled her eyes.

'Shut up.'

The pair eyed the shaky, bent metal stair case in front of them unenthusiastically.

'Well, ladies first!' Tony grinned cheekily, resting a gentle hand on the small of his lovers back he urged her forward.

'You're such a jerk,' she muttered under her breath as she descended the stairs, gripping the metal pole in her hands tighter.

'You know when this is all over I thought we could stop for drive thru on the way home, I think I could murder for a cheese burger right now,' The genius found the silence unnerving so he began to babble, his voice resounded in the small space.

Pepper exhaled loudly, he could just picture the look of irritation on her face.

'Sir may I suggest you try not to be so distracted? '

Tony ignored his AI; instead he chose to focus all his attention on the attractive woman in front of him. He felt something stir inside of him as his eyes lingered on her swaying hips as she cautiously stepped forward, tip toing over fallen debris.

'I just wanna point out that the only reason I let you go first is so that I can admire your ars-'

'Tony!'

'- in those tight pants.'

'Focus!' the blonde hissed, whacking him in the leg lightly with the piping in her hand.

'Ow! Gee Pep, learn to take a compliment.' He pouted, rubbing his bruising leg with his free hand. He was relieved to see that the time Pepper had spent in Killian's company had done nothing to her fiery personality.

As they dropped further into the darkness Tony raised his gun cautiously and squinted in the bad light as they both reached ground level.

'I love what they've done with the place...'

There were broken shards of metal and glass everywhere, upturned tables and splinters of wood decorated the floor along with most of the celling. One of the walls was almost completely demolished, exposing sparking electrical wires. The only sound that could be heard was the buzzing and sparking of electricity as the lights above them flickered dangerously, as though they were about to cut out.

Seeing nothing of interest the pair moved out into the corridor, a loud groaning sound caused them both to startle.

'Tony...' The blonde whispered in uncertainty.

Gripping the pistol in his hand, Stark stepped into the next doorway and hesitantly inched forward into the dark room, shielding her from view.

'Show times over pal, might as well show yourself!' he called.

He turned sharply as his words were answered with a rustle of movement. In the far corner of the room beneath a caved in wall was a pile of rubble and twisted mangled metal, the whole room was cluttered with bricks and dust.

'Sir I –'

'Not now Jarvis I'm busy!'

There was another loud groan and the pile shifted unstably, causing more debris to fall to the floor. Despite the bad light Tony could make out a dark silhouette.

'Put your hands where I can see em or I'll put a bullet in your head.'

'Sir the heat source is showing some unusual readings.'

The billionaire didn't answer, instead he inched forward, his attention was focused on the shadowed body in front of him. As the lights flickered all he could see clearly was an exposed leg, torn pants were cut off at the ankle, exposing a bare foot covered in dust and bruises. There was another cry of pain as the figure struggled and twisted its body, wriggling and squirming like a trapped animal.

'Sir the subject is not pure extremis, I'm detecting an unfamiliar reading, I strongly advise you to-'

'Jarvis mute.'

'Tony I-'

'Stay back Pep, I got this.'

He growled in frustration and kicked the leg sharply.

'Alright pal, games ov-'

His words were cut short when the lights suddenly flickered, illuminating the figure in front of him. Stark let out a loud gasp as his eyes locked with the body of the writhing man on the floor.

'Holy shit' he breathed, the gun is his hands dropped to his feet when a familiar pair of brown eyes flickered open, unfocused in a pained daze of confusion.

The man shuddered for a moment as his trapped limbs spasmed uncontrollably; a cry escaped his throat as he tugged at them in desperation, his short curly brown hair stuck to his sweat ridden face as he panted in exhaustion.

'Tony?' Peppers whispered went unanswered as the genius fell to his knees.

Tony had to fight hard to repress the sick feeling in his stomach and creeping up his throat as his eyes took in the sight of limbs tinged with red and green.

The billionaire looked on, unmoving in a state of shock; barley unable to choke out the words the seemed to stick in his throat.

'B-bruce?'


End file.
